API ABADI -6
by robis82
Summary: kelanjutanya broo...
Author:ROBY SAPUTRA

CHAPTER 6

30 menit berlalu setelahmereka makan siang yang hime sebut dengan sarapan.

"uahh,kenyang ternyata nasi goreng mu enak juga ya hime"kata dobe memuji hime.

"tentu saja memang nya urusan seperti ini tidak dapat ku lakukan"jawab hime membagakan diri.

"benarkah tapi waktu di per tandingan kau kalah melawanku yang kau bilnang sampah ini"kata dobe menyinggung hime.

Hime mulai tersinggung mendengar ejekan yang diberikan oleh dobe "itu kan hanya kebetulan saja" .hime masih mengingat kejadian itu.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

KA..ME..RA..SEN..GANNNN,DOBE MENGELUARKAN JURUS KEDUANYA DAN TEPAT MENGENAI HIME,

HIIAAAAAHHHHHH,terdengar suara teriakan dari hime yang terkena serangan dobe.

"apa..dia memilikikekuatan yang sangat besar sekali"kata ayah hime terkejut.

"kena kau"kata dobe.

DIRUMAH SAKIT

"bagaimana dengan keadaan nya"kata dobe yang merasa bersalah telah melukai seorang wanita.

"dia tidak apa-apa ,dia memiliki kristal abadi yang dapat membuat luka di tubuh nya menjadi sembuh dengan cepat,jadi jangan kahwatir"kata ayah hime.

"huh,syukurlah"guman dobe legah.

"oh ya tadi kau bilang kau adalah pewaris tah-tah dari clan namikaze,apa kah itu benar"kata ayah hime to the poin.

"itu memang benar,memangnya kenapa"kata dobe menjawab pertanyaan ayah hime.

"aku ingin bicara tentang hime"kata ayah hime.

"bagaimana putriku menurutmu"kata ayah hiime menggoda dobe.

"ya,dia itu memang bias di bilang cantik,lembut,terlalu percaya diri,dan dia terlalu kuat aku tak ingin terkena pukulannya lagi"kata dobe mengingat kejadian dimana dia di pukul hime dengan kekuatan penuh sebanyak 2kali.

"bolehlah jawaban nya"kata ayah hime dalam hati."terus apa kau tertarik kepadanya"kata ayah hime menggoda lagi.

"huh,yaa kalau di bilang itu bias jadi tapi tetap saja dia bukan type ku"kata dobe polos.

"memangnya seperti apa tipemu itu anak muda"kata ayah hime lagi.

"yaa,type ku itu memasak,perhatian,tidak kasar,lembut,manis,dapat di percaya,rajin,terkadang juga pemalu,dan selalu setia kepada "kta dobe singkat padat dan tak jelas.

"hah,itu sama saja dengan sifat hime tolol"kata ayah hime mendengarkan type gadis yang dia sukai dobe.

"hah,yang benar saja pasti oji-san bercandakan"kata dobe terkejut(maaf sekarang ada logat jepangnya sedikit).

"itu memang benar tapi ada masanya jika dia berubah 1800 dari prilakunya yang asli"kata ayah hime.

"ohh yadi begitu"kata dobe polos.

'jadi apa kau mau menikah dengan nya"kata ayah hime.

"apa mak..sud nya oji-san"kata dobe mulai gugup.

"hah ayah mu telah merencanakan hal ini dari aku masih kecil karena ayah mua adalah teman ku waktu kecil.

"APPAAAAAAA"terdengar suara dari dobe"JADI AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN NYA DAN INI SUDAH DIRENCANAKAN OLEH KAU DAN AYAH KU".teriak dobe sekali lagi.

"itu benar jadi apakau ingin menerimanya"kata ayah hime.

"hahh,baiklah akan ku terima karena ini adalah perintah ayah ku secara tidak langsung".dobe hanya pasrah dengan keadaan aja.

"Baiklah jika begitu"kataayah hime.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

"hah,ya sudah jika kau massih mengingat kejadian itu aku hanya mau jalan-jalan saja"kata dobe yang telah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eeh,aku ikut"kata hime.

"hah,baiklah ayo"kata dobe mengijinkan hime bergabung di acara jalan-jalan siangnya.

 **DI PERJALANAN…**

"eng dobe kau sama sekali tidak menyapa teman mu"kata hime yang melihat dobe tidak menyapa salah satu orang yang dari tadi mereka lalui.

"itu,karena..aku tidak ppunya teman"jawab dobe dengan polosnya

Sekarang kondisi mereka hime memeluk lengan kiri dobe dengan manja sedangkan dobe risih karena merasa malu karena ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

CHAPTER 7

"hey dobe wah,wah,wah boleh juga ya kau"kata seseorang yang bukan lain adalah teme.

"itu kau punya teman"kata himemelirik kea rah dobe.

"tapikan Cuma satu saja"jawab dobedengan malas dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan hime dari tangannya.

"eh,ngomong-ngomong itukan gadis yang kau kalahkan di pertandingan"kata teme melirik dobe.

"hah,itu memang benar teme"jawab dobe polos.

"jadi kalian sudah pacaran ya wah bolehlah nanti sore PJ ya ha..ha..ha"kata teme melirik dobe dan hime.

"enak saja kami sama-sekali tidak pacaraan"cela dobe.

"tapi kalian terlihat mesra sekali"kata teme menggoda dobe.

"heh,kami sudah menikah"kata dobe polos.

"APAAAAA…YANG BENAR SAJA"kata teme terkejut dengan pernyataan dobe sedangkan dobe hanya diam saja daan hime hanya berlindung di belakang dobe menyembunyikan dirinya dari teme karena malu.

"itu memang benar,kami menikah sejjak dua hari kemarin setelah pertandingan"jawab dobe kepada teme.

"huh,kenapa kau tidak mengundangku"kata teme."aku tidak sempat mengundang kau tapi aku sempat memberitahukan temanku di luar SUMATRA ada yang dari INDIA,CINA,LAOS,KAMBOJA,SINGAPURA,DAN MALAYSIA bahkan ada yang dating dari AMERIKA.

"wah ternyata banyak juga ya temanmu"kata temeke dobe."ya,itu adalah teman yang ku jumpai pada saat menjalankan misi di Negara tadi yang ku sebutkan. "oh,baiklah semoga perjalanan kalian aman sentosa ya dobe,hime aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu"kata teme pamit kepada dobe dan hime.

"iya baiklah samai jumpa" jawab dobe dan hime serempak kondisi hime sudah berada di sebelah kiri dobe dan kembalii memeluk lengan kiri dobe.

 **SETELAH PERJALANAN YANG PANJANG DAN SEMPAT MASUK KE BEBERAPA TOKO AKHIRNYA MEREKA PUN PULANG…**

"hah akhirnya sampai juga"kata dobe sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"iya-iya aku maau mandi dulu ya"kata hime yang langsung di jawab dobe dengan "baiklah".

 **TEMPAT LAIN**

"kami sudah menemukan dimana keberadaan si cakra emas dan diitambah Kristal abadi pak"kata seorang pasukan.

"bagus segera susun para pasukan 100 gedoshuu,50pasukan api,50 pasukan air,30pasukan tanah dan 200pasukan penyegel"kata seseorang kepada anak buahnya.

"baik pak"kata seorang pasukan dan emberi hormat kemudian meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

"kaliini kau pasti kudapatkan cakra emas danditambah Kristal abadi yang jika digabungkan maka aku akan menjadi ahli kung fu ter hebat didunia ini"kata seseorang.

 **KEMBALI KE LAPTOP**

Sudah 2 bulan pernikahan dobe dan hime berlalu mereka terlihat tentram sekali,sekali-kali memang sang ayah dating menjenguk putrid dan menantunya mereka meman sudah melakukan itu tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda yang bermunculan kepada hime seperti mual,pusing,dsb.

Suatu hari di tempat latihan dobe hime sedang melihat dobe berlatih dan dobe tentu saja berlatih mengasah kekuatan dan mengeluarkan cakra emas agar terbiasa menggunakannya yang telah tersimpan di dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun tetapi tiba-tiba.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"terdengar suara teriakan dari hime dengan reflek dobe melihat kearah hime dan disana hime telah dimasukkan kedalam sebuah tong entah tongapaitu(tong nya macam pas sasuke di culik sama yanglainnya itu yang pas dia keluar di naruto mau lawan kimimaru).

"HEY,APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PPADA HIME KU"kata dobe kesal dan berlari kearan mereka sedangkan orang yang telah mencuri hime sudah lari kedalam sepertiini sangatlah mendesak sekali "hei kembalikan dia kepada ku"kata dobe yang terusberlari mengejar para penjahat yang mencuri hime dan dobe sengaja mengaktifkan cakra emas nya agar dapat terus mensensorkeberadaan hime tapi dia tidak tinggal diamdiapun mengubah dirinya seprti di pertarungan(yang seperti naruto mode bijuu).

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sang naga(seprti pas naruto keluarin kurama pas ngelawan madara tapi ini shinro naga yang di dragon ball).

"rasakan ini"kata dobe kepada para suara ledakan itu berasal dari bijuu dama yang dikeluarkan oleh shinro.

"hei apa yang kau tunggu cepat buka portalnya"kata salah satu dari mereka."sabarlah aku sedang kerepotan disini."hah,kau ini lama biaraku yang membuka portalnya"kata seorang lagi dari mereka dengan mengguncangkan sebuah bola dan melemparkan nya ke depan mereka portalpun segera terbuka tetapi hanya sampai mereka bertiga masuk saja portalnya sudah tertutup.

"hah,kemana mereka pergi"kata dobe "dobe ini sudah melampaui batas kau mengeluarkan cakra emas jika ka uterus mengeluarkannya maka cakra utama mua akan terhisap habis karena cakra pendamping mu sudah habis"kata seekor naga yaitu shinro. "hah baiklah"kata dobe dan dengan sekejap seluruh tubuh nya kembali normal tidak ada shinro atau pun chakra emas yang menyelimutinya.

"HIIMMEEEE"teriak dobe atas kehilangan istri tercintanya.

CHAPTER 8

 **DI DALAM RUANGAN KAGE**..

"jadi dia sudah di culik" kata seorang wanita yang bias dibilang nenek.

"itu benar"kata dobe"tapi mengapa mereka menculik hime"kata teme."itu karena hime memiliki chakra dari Kristal abadi jadi mungkin sipemimpin penculikan mau mengambilnya"kata ayah hime.

"ini tidak boleh terjadi"kata dobe mulaikesal.

"baiklah..jika begitu maka kalian ku tugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan hime dan mencari dalang dari kekacauan ini"kata kage kepada mereka."kalian juga akan pergi bersama 10 anbu kung fu kita"sambung kage lagi.

"baiklah..!"jawab dobe antusias sedagkan yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat dobe yang ceria.

"tapi tunggu-!"kata asisten kage."ada apa"kata kage."ku dengar bahwa jika Kristal abadi jika di gabungkan dengan cakra emas maka akan membuat seekor naga yang lain yang di sebut kurama karena Kristal abadi adalah naga biru sedangkan cakra emas adalah naga emas"kata asisten kage.

"jadi berikutnya adalah aku"kata dobe."tapi tetap saja kita harus menyelamatkan hime"sambung dobe lagi.

"baiklah kalian akan menjalankan tugas kalian mulai besok,kalian mengerti"kata sang godaime.

"BAIK…!"kata semua orang di ruang kage.

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA DI PERJALANAN MEREKA SUDAH MENEMUKAN SARANG SANG MUSUH KARENA SANGAT JELAS SEKALI BAHWA SARANG ITU DI LINDUNGI OLEH MAKHLUK PUTIH DAN HITAM SEPERTI ORANG YANG MENCULIK HIME,SETELAH MASUK KEDALAM…**

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan denganku"kata hime."aku akan mengambil seluruh cakra Kristal abadi mu dan menggabungkannya dengan cakra emas yang sebentar lagi akan ku dapatkan tapi aku tidak akan mengambil semuacakramua aku hanya menyisakan cakra utama dengan pendamping dirimu saja karena aku tidak ingin membunuh seseorang sama juga dengan cakra emas"kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah shiaulin.

"hey,apa yang kau-lakukan pada istri ku" kata dobe sambil menendang muka shiaulin dan diapun terpental beberapa meter."AAAHHHGGG,aku terakhirkali mendapat kan serangan ini 19 tahun yang lalu"kata shiaulin."jadi kau adalah si api putih shiaulin"kata dobe.

"ya iyumemang benar sekali aku yang telah membuat invansi naga emas itu,sebenarnya aku akan mencarimu tapi karena kau sudah dating maka cepat masuk ke dalam kurungan yang berada di sampingmu maka aku akan segera mengambil cakra emas dalam dirimu kemudian kau akan menikmati hidup bersama istri mu lagi"kata shiaulin dengan polos. "dan membiarkan mu menguasai dunia itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"kata dobe mulai kesal.

"jadi mari kita lihat naga emas atau naga putih yang akan menang"kata shiaulin."mari kita coba"jawab dobe sambil menerima tantangan shiaulin.

 **DIMEDAN PERTEMPURAN ANTARA DOBE DAN SHIAULIN TERJADI SANGAT SENGIT SEKALI KARENA MEREKA ADALAH PENGGUNA ELEMEN API YANG SANGAT HEBAT DOBE SERINGKATI TERKENASERANGAN SHIAULIN DAN JUGA SHIAULIN SERINGKALI MENDAPATKAN SERANGAN DARI DOBE HINGGA AKHIRNYA…**

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH",jerit shiaulin karena dia di tusuk oleh pedang cakra api yang terbuat dari bulatan yang ada di atas bolongan di telapak tangan dobe.

"kau tidak pantas hidup lagi shiaulin" kata dobe."hehh,kau yang seharus nya mati"kata shiaulin

"apa"kata dobe sambil melihat ke belakang CROTT itulah suara dari muncratnya darah dari dada sebelah kiri dobe di mana itu adalah posisi jantung

Kondosi di sini adalah dobe sudah ke belakang dan shiaulin masin berdiri bersandar dengan batu yang ada di belakangnya sedangkan dobe mulai mengeluarkan serangan ter besarnya. "hidup mu dan diriku sudah tidak lama lagi jadi mari kita mati bersama-sama"kata shiaulin."tidak"kata dobe."AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI SEMUDAH ITU,KA…ME…RA…SEN…GANNNNNNNNNNNN…..!"itulah kata yang keluar dari dobe dan disini posisi dobe seperti melakukan kame hame ha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"kata shiaulin karena dia di hantam oleh senjata terbesar dobe dan akhir nya shiaulin pun musnah menjadi debu.

"dobbeee" teriak hime yang sudah di lepaskan oleh para anbu kung fu.

"hi..hime"kata dobe."apa kau tidak apa-apa" kata hime cemas kepada dobe

"hime ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku beri tahukan kepadamu"kata dobe."apa itu dobe"kata hime penasaran(cek ileh pake penasaran).

"aku telah berbohong kepadamu bahwa aku tidak mempunyai teman"kata dobe."apa maksudmu dobe"kata hime yang dari tadi masih bercucuran air mata."aku memiliki seluruh teman di dunia ini hime kecuali dirimu"kata dobe yang hamper sekarat."kenapa kecuali aku"kata hime sambil menatap dobe."itu karena kau adalah istriku"kata dobe."do..dobe"guman hime dan masih menangis di pelukan dobe.

"hi..him..me"kata dobe lagi.

"ada apa dobe"kata hime(map karena tulisannya tidak ada kalimat seperti menagis jadi bayangkan aja ya kalo julisannya ada mengandung unsure sedih).

"aku akan memindahkan shenro kedalam dirimu"kata dobe yang mengejutkan hime dan yang lain walaupun mereka daritadi sangat jauh dari hime dan dobe tetapi mereka masih bias mendengar jelas apa yang di katakana mereka berdua.

"apa maksudmu dobe"kata hime yang terkejut."ak..aku tidak dapat bertahan lama lagi,jadi kuputus kan aku akan memindahkan shinro kepada mu hime"kata dobe dan dengan sekejap cahaya keluar dari tubuh dobe dan hime kemudian hime di suruh berdiri oleh dobe dan dia menurutinya mereka berdua pun ber diri berhadapan dengan secara gesit symbol-symbol pun muncul di bawah mereka tetapi ada dua bulatan yang mengelilingi mereka.

"dobe jangan lakukan ini"kata hime yang mulai menangis lagi.

"hime percaya pada ku aku melakukan ini karena-"

"KARENA APA KAU SELALU MEMBAWAKU KE DALAM DUNIAMU DUNIA YANG BELUMPERNAH AKU KENALI BAHKAN KAU MELARANGKU MEMBERI TAHUKAN BAH WA AKU INI ADALAH ISTRIMU KE DUNIA SANA JADI APA MAU MU YANG SEBENARNYA..!"itulah luapan hati hime kepaa dobe.

Sinar dari tubuh mereka mulai bersinar terlalu terang tetapi dari tubuh dobe sudah keluar butiran-butiran yang naik ke atas dan berkumpul menjadi sebuah bola.

"itu semuakarena aku men cintaimu"kata dobe menjawab pertanyaan dari hime."aa..apa maksud mu"kata hime tidak mengerti.

CHAPTER 9

"itu Karen ketika melihat mu di pertan dingan aku sudah seperti jatuh cinta kepadamu,aku selalu memikirkan mu ketika bertarung sampai aku menyadari bahwa kau adalah perempuan yang sangat kuat,karena itu aku berharap ketika aku bertan ding lagi seperti dulu aku mau jika musuh ku adalah kau hime"kata dobekepada hime lagi.

"bersiap lah karena aku akan memindahkan senro kedalam dirimu"kata dobe tiba-tiba.

"apa,tunggu dobe"kata hime terlambat dobe sudah sepenuh nya menjadi butiran debu(cek ileh butiran debu).

Ketika itu juga bola yang terbuat dari tubuh dobe yang sudah menjadi cakraberpencar ke atas dan menjadi naga yaitu shenro dengan gerakan cepat shenro langsung masuk kealam lingkaran segel hime dan hime hanya pasyah atas semua ini di dalam hati dia berkata"akua juga mencintai mu dobe".

Setelah semua selesai tiba-tiba hime di selu bungi oleh cakra emas dan berubah seperti dobe(yang macam naruto mode bijuu).

"dobe,semoga kau tenang disana"kata hime sambil melihat kearah langit dan menampilkan sosok naga yang bukan lain adalah dobe karena roh nya telah berubah menjadi naga.

CHAPTER 10

 **SETAHUN KEMUDIAN…**

"hime..sudahlah birkan saja dia"kata saku-chan.

"hah,aku tidak dapat meninggal kannya saku-chan"jawab hime.

"semenjak menghilangnya dobe aku selalu melihat dia di mana-mana di tempat yang aku sukai terkadang aku sempa melihat samar-samar dirinya ketika sedang berbincang dengan shenro aku seperti melihat dia ada di atas shenro"kata hime pan jang lebar.

"hah ya sudah jika begitu jika kau butuh bantuan tinggal ke depan saja ya"kata saku.

"baiklah saku-chan"jawab hime sambil melihat saku pergi meninggal kan nya ke depan sebuah café.

"permisi apa kah kau tahu dimana monument dobe di buat"kata seorang pria."ohh monument dobe dari sini anda lurus belok kan-nan"kata hime berhenti Karena melihat sosok yang tak asing.

"do..dobee"hime langsung memeluk dobe dengan kencang.

"hime sudah lah malu di lihat banyak orang"kata dobe karena risih mereka di lihatin melulu.

"habis aku sangat rindu kepadamu,oh ya bagai mana kau bias hidup lagi"kata hime penasaran.

"itu mudah aku hanya mengambil seikit dari cakra Kristal abadi mu itu kemudian ku masukkan kedalam tubuh ku jadi sebagai pengganti shenroo aku mempunyai penyembuh yang lebih cepat yaitu cakra mu walau pun peyembuhan memerlu kan waktu sampai setahun agar benar-benar sembuh"katta dobe menjawab pertanyaan hime.

"tapi tidak apa-apa karena kau sudah kembali aku tidak perlu menangis lagi"kata hime.

"heh,kau ini memang wanita yang aneh"kata hime menyinggung hime.

"tapi tidak apa-apa karena sekarang aku dapan ber manja-manja lagi seperti dulu dengan suami ku"kata hime yang langsung memeluk lengan kiri dobe daan menyenderkan kepala nya di bahu kiri dobe.

Mereka memang pasangan yang serasih mereka berada di dermaga dan mereka sedang berpelukan dengan latar belakang sunset.

 **"** **HIDUP INI MEMANG SUSAH PERLU PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN,**

 **TETAPI JIKA KITA SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH INGIN HIDUP MAKA TERIMA APA YANG TELAH TUHAN BERIKAN KEPADA KITA(ROBY SAPUTRA)."**

OWARI.

SAMPAI JUMPA


End file.
